xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Haenow
| died= | hometown=Croydon, London, England | occupation=Former van driver Singer | season=11 | category=Over 25s | mentor=Simon Cowell | place=Winner (1/16) | }}Benjamin Bernard "Ben" Haenow (born 6 January 1985) is an English singer from Croydon, south London who won Series 11 of The X Factor. He was a part of the Over 25s category, mentored by Simon Cowell. The X Factor Haenow auditioned in Newcastle for the eleventh series of The X Factor. After singing Bill Withers' "Ain't No Sunshine" in his room audition, he received four "yes" votes and progressed through to the arena auditions. He sang The Rolling Stones' "Wild Horses" at the arena and progressed to "bootcamp". Haenow was placed in the "Over 25s" category at "bootcamp" and was mentored by Simon Cowell. He successfully made it through to "judges' houses" and was later chosen by Cowell for the live shows, along with Jay James and eventual runner-up Fleur East (as well as eventual wildcard Stevi Ritchie). Along with East, he was never in the bottom two and eventually made it to the live final. Haenow was announced as the winner on 14 December 2014. When the voting statistics were announced, Haenow was revealed to have received the most public votes from week four to ten. Performances Post The X Factor On 15 December 2014, the day after he won the show, Haenow released his winner's single, a cover of OneRepublic's "Something I Need", via digital download. It entered the Irish Singles Chart at number two, finishing behind Mark Ronson's "Uptown Funk", making Haenow the first X Factor winner not to get Ireland's Christmas number one in nine years. On 21 December, the song debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart ahead of "Uptown Funk", after selling 214,000 copies in its first week, and became the Christmas number one. The release also became the second-fastest selling single of the year, behind Band Aid 30's "Do They Know It's Christmas?", which sold nearly 313,000 copies in its first week back in November 2014. 2015–2016: Ben Haenow and departure from Syco On 6 January 2015, his 30th birthday, it was announced that he had been signed by Syco Music. He then spent several months of the year in Los Angeles recording his self-titled debut album, Ben Haenow. The lead single from the album, "Second Hand Heart", a duet with Kelly Clarkson, was released on 16th October 2015 and peaked at #21. The album peaked at #10 on the UK charts. On 28 January 2016, Haenow confirmed that he and Syco had parted ways by way of mutual agreement. 2017: New music In July 2017, he returned with his first single since departing Syco called "Alive" with an EP set to follow later in the year. Discography Studio albums * Ben Haenow (2015) Singles * Something I Need (2014) * Second Hand Heart (with Kelly Clarkson) (2015) * Alive (2017) Category:The X Factor UK Category:The X Factor UK (Series 11) Category:Contestants Category:Contestants (UK Series 11) Category:The X Factor UK Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Finalists (UK Series 11) Category:Overs Category:Over 25s (UK Series 11) Category:Mentored by Simon Cowell Category:Winners Category:Live Tour 2015